Beauty for the Blind
by GreenScalesWaggingTails
Summary: A poor women is harassed by a guard after taking a coin out of a water fountain. A man in white rescues her and thus begins the journey of Ezio and Roselle. Hope you Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Assassin's Creed, sadly, but I do own my OC**

* * *

A young women sat on the edge of a fountain and looked into the water. The sight of a coin glistened in the sunlight and caught her eye. She dipped her hand into the cold liquid, washing away the dirt from her palms, and took out the coin. She looked at it and then placed it into her empty money pouch.

"Hey!" A guard shouted harshly and then approached her. "What are you doing here?"

The girl's expression grew fearful and her brilliant blue eyes widened. When she didn't answer, the guard punched her in the face. She heard her nose make a cracking sound from the force of the blow. She fell backwards, hit her head on the ground and then passed out. When she awoke she saw a white hooded figure withdraw a knife from the guard's throat. Blood spurted out of the wound and on the ground. She whimpered slightly from the painful pulsing sensation that sprouted from her nose.

The hooded figure approached her. He grabbed her chin and examined her wounds. His face was only inches away from her and she studied his features. His golden eyes stood out the most. Her heart began to quicken and she felt heat rise into her cheeks. The man studied the face of the young women and examined her wounds. Her nose was slightly crooked and her lip was split.

"How hurt are you?" He asked. His voice was deep and husky. It sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

She felt the need to be tough in his presence, so she slowly stood up, wiped the dirt off from her ragged green dress and replied.

"I'm fine." She managed to whisper. The man could tell that she was lying.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked down to the ground trying the hide the grimace of pain on her face.

"Roselle," She looked up at him and he saw tears starting to collect on her lower lashes.

"Let me take you to the doctor." The man's tone was demanding and Roselle knew that he would go with her if she liked it or not. She took a step forward but her knee gave out underneath her and she almost fell, but the man caught her before she did. He lifted her off the ground and carried her. Roselle didn't have enough strength to keep her eyes open and she passed out in his arms.

The man looked down at the girl. He had never noticed her before and he was surprised that he hadn't, because she was beautiful. Her brown hair was in a long braid that draped over his arms and he watched it sway as he walked.

He came upon the house of the doctor and kicked the door. The doctor opened the door and smiled. "Ezio! What brings you..." He quickly noticed the girl in his arms and pointed to a table.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as he looked at the girl's swollen nose and lip.

"A guard harassed her." Ezio replied. The doctor rushed into a back room and he heard the sound of rattling glass. Ezio turned his attention to the unconscious girl. Her eye lids slowly fluttered open to reveal her blue eyes. She sat up and gently touched her face. "ow" she said quietly. Ezio slapped her hand away from her nose and Roselle looked at him stunned. "OW" She said louder than before as she stared at the top of her hand that was starting to turn pink. Ezio smiled lightly and then turned his attention towards the doctor that entered the room with various vials in his hands. Without ever looking up he started to question Ezio. "So Ezio how's your fam..." The doctor stopped ubruptly and recalled the hanging off Ezio's father and brothers. He turned his attention to his patient.

"Ezio," Roselle whispered. "Ezio Auditore?" She asked as she stared up at the white hooded man. She had heard many stories about the man, but never thought that someone that brave existed.

"That's me." Ezio replied as he met her gaze.

"Good, you're awake!" The doctor bellowed as he looked at the thin girl. He handed her the collection of small vials and insisted that she take them. She took them all and then shivered in disgust as she swallowed the contents of the last vial. Ezio chuckled slightly at the face that Roselle made. She turned to face him. "Maybe I should break your nose so you can experience this." She said as she held up the empty vial. His chuckle became roaring laughter. The doctor cleared his throat and the laughter seized. "She's good to go home now."

Roselle reached into her coin pouched and fished around for her one gold coin as Ezio handed the doctor all the money he had.

"Grazie, Ezio!" The doctor yelled. Roselle looked up at the doctor quickly because of his sudden outburst. Before she had time to protest, Ezio grabbed her hand and lead her out of the doctor's home.

"You didn't have to pay him." Roselle whispered. Ezio smirked at the remark.

"I know, but I wanted to." He said calmly. Roselle looked up at him and tried to see his face from behind his hood. Ezio noticed so he pulled it down, revealing his handsome face and medium length brown hair. Roselle felt her heart jump in her chest. "I'll walk you home." Ezio stated. Roselle felt a nervous pain in her stomach. She didn't want him to see the home that she lived in because she didn't want him to find out that she was poor.

"You don't have to do that! You've helped enough!" Roselle yelled and gazed pleadingly into his golden eyes.

"I don't want another guard to harm you." Ezio said as he continued to walk along. Roselle stayed where she was at and stared at the ground. She finally raised her head and noticed the gap between Ezio and her, so she ran to him. When she was beside him she took a deep breath trying to conceal the fact that she was out of breath from running such a short distance. Ezio glanced down at her and looked back up ahead of him. They walked passed a group of guards and Ezio grabbed Roselle's hand and pulled her body close to his. When they passed the group, Roselle noticed that Ezio was still holding her hand, but she didn't mind. Ezio didn't notice until his palms got sweaty. He quickly let go and mumbled out an embarrassed apology. Roselle laughed slightly but the laughter suddenly stopped when she saw her house in the distance.

When they arrived at the house, the sun had already began to set. Roselle approached her house but Ezio kept walking. He didn't know where she lived so she used that to her advantage. She opened the front door quietly and stepped inside. She pressed her back up against the front door and stared at the ceiling. She felt her heart beat fast within her chest. Roselle let out a sigh and smiled. She quietly walked passed her sleeping father and into her bedroom where she laid in her bed and thought about the man of her dreams.

Ezio yawned and looked at the sky. The sun was almost completely set and the stars started to light up the sky. He wondered how much farther she lived because his legs were beginning to hurt. He stopped and leaned against the side of a building to take a quick break. He heard nothing but silence and turned to face behind him. He discovered that Roselle wasn't there. Panic engulfed him like flames and he started running as fast as he could. "Roselle!" He yelled constantly as he ran. He continued to run even after the sun started to rise again. He stopped at the fountain where he had found Roselle. The guards body was gone but he didn't care about that. He just wanted Roselle. Ezio's legs were on fire, his lungs burned, and his voice was gone from his desperate screams. He found a nearby haystack and collapsed in it. His eye lids grew heavy and he immediately fell asleep.

He was awoken by a gentle shake of his shoulders. "Roselle?" He whispered. He opened his eyes to see an old man with a grey beard.

"No, boy." The man replied angrily. "This is my hay." Ezio forgot that he had fallen asleep in a pile of hay and he quickly got up.

"Mi dispiace" He said as he wiped off the hay from his white robes.

Ezio roamed through the streets and went against the crowd. He couldn't get Roselle out of his mind. He needed to know if she was alright.

Roselle sat up from her bed and stretched. It took her a moment to realize that she didn't feel pain anymore. She touched her nose and then her lip. It didn't sting. It didn't even feel like it was swollen. She picked up a small mirror that sat on her bedside table and examined her features. She looked normal. The medicine that the doctor gave her worked miracles. Roselle slipped on the same green dress that she wore the day before (it was the only dress she owned) and exited the home. She had enough coins in her pouch to buy some food so she walked through the crowds to a stand that sold apples. With her money she bought one and ate it happily. She didn't eat often so when she did, she made sure to savor every bite. When she was done she threw the core onto the ground and placed a hand on her stomach.

Ezio watched her from a distance. He wasn't sure if it was Roselle or not since she didn't have any wounds, but she had the same dress as Roselle. He watched the girl throw the apple core on the ground and then slip back into the crowd. He decided to follow her. He caught up to her quick and placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and looked into his eyes.

When he saw those blue eyes he knew that it was her. He pulled Roselle into a tight embrace. He must have held on to her too tightly because when he let go she gasped for air. His smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"What the hell happened to you last night? I was scared for your life!" Roselle looked down at the ground and Ezio saw a drop of water land in front of her feet. She was crying. Ezio moved closer to her and lifted her chin up with his hand. "Why are you crying?" He asked. It took her awhile to finally get the words out but he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She whimpered. "I didn't want you to see my home because I'm poor." More tears gathered up in her eyes. Ezio pulled her into another embrace. He sighed deeply.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Roselle." She pulled away from the hug to wipe the tears away with the back of her hands. Ezio lifted her chin up again. Roselle felt her cheeks grow hot as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Ezio didn't know why he never noticed her. She stuck out like a sore thumb to him now. Her beauty radiated off of her like heat from the sun. He didn't care if she was poor or not.

He finally closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. Roselle was stunned at first but slowly gave in.

Ezio knew from that day on that he was meant to be with her and Roselle felt the same way too.

From that day on, Roselle was the only girl that Ezio noticed until the end of his days.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow. I'll be posting many other stories later on. I'm currently working on a Altair/OC fic and an Edward Elric/OC one for FMA fans!**


End file.
